Kismet
by Not a Queen-Khaleesi
Summary: Zaira wants nothing to do with the Potters. And yet she is once again stuck in one of their situations. Preparing herself to join a dangerous cult was hard enough, but now she has to deal with the handful that is Albus Potter.


Upon entering the deserted coffee shop, Zaira Seward's eyes wandered around until they found what they were looking for.

With a curt nod, she glided gracefully across the wooden floor and sat across the man who was expecting her.

"You're late", Harding Ward observed.

Zaira resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Ward obviously summoned her for business, so she had the decency to act sheepish. "Sorry. The traffic was so bad."

"You don't drive, Zee." Ward pointed out in his deep, drawling voice, arching one black eyebrow.

"I'm shit at making excuses."

"You're shit at almost everything." The young man taunted.

The teenager was about to smack her companion, but was cut off by the waitress, who approached her to take her order.

"An earl grey, please", Zaira ordered, her green eyes leaving Ward's briefly.

Once the chubby waitress had left, the girl turned her gaze back to her partner. "So?" She asked, tapping her slim finger on the turquoise formica table.

Ward sent a wolfish grin her way. "I've got you a mission."

That definitely got the girl's attention. She tried to keep her exterior as nonchalant as possible, but that just wasn't when Harding _Bloody _Ward announces you have a mission to complete. She straightened her back and started fiddling with the menu. "I'm listening." She breathed, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

What was happening?

Why her?

Why didn't her dad tell her?

"The Potters." Ward whispered, bringing his face close enough to Zaira's so she could smell his cologne.

Zaira scrunched her nose in confusion. "You mean _the Potters? _As in the famous ones? What about them?"

Ward gave a tentative look as the waitress brought Zaira's order but carried on once she was gone. "They are in lethal danger."

Zaira groaned. She expected way more than the Potters. "What is it again? The Dark Lord's followers?"

In all honesty, the sixteen year old was starting to get tired with having to deal with the Drama Queens.

"Not exactly. You see, people often expect Harry Potter to save the entire world just because he defeated a Dark Lord once." Ward explained.

"Elaborate." Zaira commanded, blowing lightly on the surface of her cup and taking a sip.

"Harry Potter is an international hero. People idolize him, they have expectations. What they forget is that he is a normal man with a family that can't save everyone."

Seeing that Zaira has still a bewildered expression etched on her face, Ward sighed and rephrased his sentence: "There are many wizard terrorist attacks all over the world. They expect him to save people, he can't, people get angry and now they're forming teams to harm him and his family. Is this all clear to you, my dim witted child?"

Zaira frowned. "Don't call me that! I resent that! And why didn't Father tell me? He could owl me."

The girl's father, Gabriel Seward, was a middle aged man who had lost all of his family in the Second Wizarding War. When the War ended a heartbroken Gabriel decided to explore the world.

He learned foreign languages, martial arts and magic beyond imagination. When in Africa, he observed that many people formed cults in order to protect themselves from dangers like pirates and such.

And then he thought; why shouldn't I do the same? Recruit people and form an organisation that will protect the unknowing witches and wizards.

After two years of picking members for his secret team, he was in Turkey, when he fell in love with Aralleah, Zaira's mum.

And so Zaira was raised in a family of secret protectors of the mankind, who had meetings in their house, and traveled around the world and practiced duelling and wrestling.

Ever since she was a toddler, Zaira found this utterly fascinating and it was her dream to join her father's team in a mission.

What she didn't expect, was to be in the middle of _another _Potter situation. This wasn't what she had been training for.

"Your father is in Russia, as you are aware." Ward explained in a bored tone. "Now, will you just listen, girl?"

"What if I say no?" Zaira snapped. She wasn't a big fan of the Potters.

"Let me put it this way", Ward said. "This mission is sort of a test. It depends whether you'll be in when you become of age...or out."

Zaira's mouth dropped open. "This is so bloody unfair! Seni piç*!"

Ward half-smiled at the young girl's profanity, while she scoffed.

"What do I need to do?" She asked with a deep scowl.

"You need to be Albus Potter's personal protector."

**A/N This is my first shot at fanfiction. Hope it wasn't too bad!**

*seni piç= you bastard


End file.
